It is often desirable to deliver an integrated circuit to a customer while limiting the ability of the customer to access particular portions of the integrated circuit. Typically, an integrated circuit supplier can not simply omit instructions on how to access circuitry that is to be protected. The practice of protection through omission does not necessarily prevent the customer from determining the existence and function of non-disclosed circuitry. Improved systems for regulating access to portions of an integrated circuit are desired.